


[Podfic] May Or May Not

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: One-Time Thing [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris convinces Darren to come over to talk about what happened on Saturday night.</p><p>Fifth in the <i>One-Time Thing</i> series.<br/>You can find the earlier podfics in the <i>One-Time Thing</i> series here: <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6523.html">Want</a>, <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6699.html">You're A Dick Darren</a>, <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7098.html">Your Everything</a> and <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8723.html">Too Close</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] May Or May Not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May or May Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14373) by flyblckbirdfly. 



> I'm so pleased that [**flyblckbirdfly**](http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/profile) was willing to let me play with her version of CrissColfer. If you enjoy the story, go give her some love!

[May Or May Not](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/9306.html)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 6,448  
Spoilers: Oh god no. No no no. This is just for fun. ;)  
Warnings: RPF. Blowjobs. Fingering. Rimming. Anal sex.  


Length: 00:53:42  
Download (right click to save): [MP3|49.17MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?kfh3aa1dlm7nejc)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com)  



End file.
